


Going to Kiss You Now

by m7storyteller



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle XI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to Kiss You Now

"Do you trust me, Jules?", he asked, looking at her as he lowered the tailgate of his truck.

Julie rolled her eyes before answer him, "You know I do. I wouldn't be out here with you if I didn't."

"Then hop on.", he patted the gate with his hand, a challenge in his eyes.

She turned around to hop up, swinging her legs over the side, "Now what?"

"Wait a minute.", he murmured, moving to step between her legs, his hands planted flat beside her, "Going to kiss you now. If that's all right with you."

Tim kissed her before she could answer him, though he knew from the way she was kissing him back, it was more than all right. Caught up in the kiss, Julie didn't realize his hands had moved until she felt them under her skirt, sliding her panties down over her ass. Murmuring into his mouth, she lifted up so that he could pull them down over her hips, her thighs, before tugging them down her legs, hissing when her warm ass touched cold metal, "Tim."

"Trust me, Jules.", he said, tucking her pink lacy panties into one of the back pockets of his jeans, "I'm not going to do anything you won't like, I swear."

Julie moved to get up, only for Tim to drop down to his knees, his hands going back under her skirt, cupping her ass and pulling her close until it was resting on the edge of the gate. With her skirt bunched up around her wait, she watched him as he placed one leg then the other over his shoulders, moving in until he was so close that she could feel his warm breath.

"Lie down, Jules.", he urged, looking up at her with dark eyes, "I'd hate for you to get hurt."

Instead of lying down, Julie relaxed back on her bent elbows, watching as Tim's hands came up between her legs, parting her before he leaned forward. At the first touch of his tongue on her clit, she gasped, jerking when she felt one long finger slowly slide inside, curling up as if he was searching for something. Moaning when he found it, rubbing the tip of his finger over it again and again.

For Tim, he couldn't hide the smirk as he looked up at her, "Seven never did this?"

"No...", she swallowed as she clenched around his finger, "No, he didn't."

"His loss...", he sighed, "My gain."

She didn't have time to ask what he meant as he soon began to play with her clit, all the while teasing her with his finger, making her squirm. Never, ever had Matt done what Tim was doing, feeling him lick her clit, circling it with the very tip of his tongue, making her squirm even more with every suck of his lips. And then his tongue moved lower, replacing his finger, causing Julie to cry out.

Unprepared for what he was doing with his tongue, using it like he was, Julie tried to back away, the sensations she was feeling too much for her to take. Tim stopped her efforts to move away, as he clamped his hands down on her hips, holding her still as he licked her, with slow, penetrating strokes.

"Trust me.", he murmured against her skin, "It's going to feel so good, it's going to make you feel good. Damn, Jules, you know you taste good."

Tim licked his lips, before going back down on her, his tongue burrowing in deep. Julie whimpered as her body grew tight and wet, lost in the pleasure he was giving her as he took his own.

Lifting her hips, she ground up against his face, while grabbing at the back of his head with her hands, her fingernails digging into his scalp to hold them there. Tim knew she was close, by the way she was fluttering and tensing up with every thrust of his tongue. Pulling back, he pressed the flat of his tongue against her, nudging at her clit with the tip of his nose, before he pushed back in, making her come.

Hearing her moans of pleasure echo across the empty field as she came around his tongue, Tim grinned as he lapped up her juices, "I told you that you'd like it."


End file.
